Love Can Conquer All
by dracos-soccerstar
Summary: A bet is made and love blossoms! Can love conquer hate!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone this is my first Fanfiction so I hope it's good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-The characters and people in the story do not belong to me unfortunately. Except for the character Carissa...well she belongs to me and my best friends. The plot is mine with the advice from my friends. I'm making no money from this...think people. If I owed Harry Potter do you think I would write on this site? Anyway, Harry Potter is not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Love Can Conquer All**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had settled nicely into their new life. Fifth year had been eventful for the trio and had left everyone very shaken. Across the country Voldemort and his followers killed many innocent muggles, witches and wizards. The magical world was scared, no that's not the right word for it, they were terrified. They were afraid to be alone anywhere, day or night.

Students at Hogwarts were ordered to always travel in threes and always have a chaperone when going off grounds. At night they weren't allowed to leave their common rooms. The students listened only because of the fear of dying. There was speculation of some Slytherins being Death Eaters which just made matters worse.

Nearing the end of the year Voldemort made his appearance on school grounds. How he got in, no one knows. All students were sent to their common rooms and Dumbledore made his appearance to Voldemort ready to fight. Teachers and members of the Order were at his sides in seconds. Death Eaters had come with the Dark Lord and no doubt Lucius Malfoy was among them.

Harry wanted revenge against Voldemort and wanted to join the battle so he could face him. Ron and Hermione refused to let him go without them so joined the raging battle, having snuck out of their common room. Teachers and Order members didn't care as they were trying to keep themselves alive. The battle was long and difficult, but in the end Voldemort was defeated by an injured Harry.

Many students were injured as the battle had moved through out places on the grounds and then through the school, Voldemort was looking for Harry. Some members of the Order were killed along with many Death Eaters. Death Eaters that survived were arrested, sent to Azkaban and given the Dementors kiss.

Ron was hit with a strong curse and was knocked unconscious, while Hermione had a few cuts and bruises. Sirius and Remus survived with a couple bruises, while Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Severus Snape survived also. Professor McGonagall had a broken arm but she was okay for the most part. Harry was hit with many strong spells and he was weakened from the battle. He had a broken arm and leg and he had a huge gash across his chest. After the battle ended Harry passed out from exhaustion. The trio was hospitalized at St. Mungo's for a week. The rest of the Order was in for one night while Dumbledore was hospitalized for three weeks because of major injuries.

Their summer had gone well after that and the trio spent it celebrating with the magical world. Harry moved in with Sirius and Remus at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Hermione stayed with Ron at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer holidays.

Ginny's best friend Carissa also came to stay with them.

Lucius Malfoy one of the trio's enemies was killed in the battle and the Imperious Curse was lifted off of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was happy that his father was gone as he had never liked him and he was glad his mother was normal again. Their house turned from gloomy to glowing and life was better for the mother and son.

School had started and Draco had been a somewhat nicer person towards people but he still did sneer at people and call them names. For some reason he had still been calling the trio names especially Hermione. He would have thought it would have blown over because the Dark Lord was gone but he still had the urge to call them names. He had become a more decent person but could really be a jerk sometimes. Pansy was still her annoying self and was always clinging to Draco. For the most part Draco was happy with his life.

The trio was back at school and they were quite happy with nothing to worry about but school. Hermione and Ron had become Prefects and had to do rounds every Tuesday and Thursday but they enjoyed it. Harry and Ginny had also gotten a lot closer over the summer holidays and Ron and Hermione knew they were going to get together. Ron was also trying to hide the fact that he had a crush on Hermione and he wanted to find a way to tell her. He was worried she wouldn't have the same feelings back. Now they had classes and homework to worry about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I hoped u liked it. Please Review! I want to know want you think. Chapter one should be out soon.

Love Dracos-soccerstar


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the Prologue, here's chapter 1. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except for the character Carissa, she does exist. I wish I owned Draco Malfoy, awww life would be great! I do own the plot and any ideas carried out in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sighed as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was take a long bath, read a couple chapters of her favourite book and go to sleep. That's what she planned to do. She was on the 3rd floor heading towards the Gryffindor portrait hole when there was a voice….

"Granger, what are you doing up so late?" Malfoy stated with disgust in his voice.

"Shut it Malfoy! What's it to you?" Hermione replied viciously.

"Ohhh, touchy, touchy tonight!" he replied.

"Oh God Malfoy, just go away. The world would be a better place if you did." Hermione said with annoyance in her usually calm, sweet voice.

"Shut up Mudblood!" Malfoy yelled.

"You can't go one day without calling me that can you?" Hermione said.

"I bet I could Granger. I'm a Malfoy we never fail" he said with pride.

"Well, we'll see about that. I bet you can't keep quiet and not call me Mudblood till Christmas" she said smiling to herself.

"Fine! I accept your deal. This is going to be easy and if I win which I will you have to do something for me" he said.

"And what would that be Draco?" Hermione asked dreading what he was going to say.

"Hmmm…..You have to be my servant for the rest of the year and possibly 7th year, I don't know if I want to make that year hell for you yet!" he said casually.

"Malfoy, you better not ruin my final year or I'll kill you!" Hermione said angry that Malfoy was so annoying.

"Oh, a threat…….Well are you in or not?" he asked ignoring Hermione's death threat.

"Okay, fine I'm in but if I win you have to be my servant for the rest year" Hermione stated "oh and possibly 7th year too" she added knowing full well that it would make him angry.

"I'm in because I'm not a coward and I'm going to win this bet" Malfoy said glaring at her.

"Oh and Christmas is in 3 months in case you didn't know and the bet is effective now" replied Hermione.

"I know when Christmas is, I'm not stupid Mudblood!" Malfoy yelled heatedly before slapping his hand over his mouth realizing what he had just said.

"Something wrong Malfoy" she said before she walked away laughing to herself.

Malfoy watched her walk away cursing himself for saying the name. He had gotten so used to calling her Mudblood that he didn't think he could stop. I may just lose this bet he thought to himself.

Hermione laughed as she walked through the portrait hole thinking Draco would not be able to fulfill the bet. Just as she walked in she was stopped by Ginny. "Hey, what's so funny? Ginny asked curious.

"Oh nothing" Hermione replied but she knew that nothing got past Ginny and if not tonight she would have to eventually tell her.

"Come on you can tell me" Ginny said a little annoyed that Hermione wouldn't tell her even though she was her best friend.

"It was nothing, Okay!" Hermione replied hotly, now she was annoyed that Ginny was pestering her.

"Fine" Ginny practically yelled and she stomped off.

Hermione sighed and shook her head sullenly, she new she should have told her but she guessed she would later. She headed upstairs to the 6th year dormitories, walked into the room and plopped onto the bed. She was exhausted so she decided to just go to bed instead of reading and taking a bath, she would do that in the morning. She readily fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Hermione woke with a start, did that really happen she thought to herself as she go dressed. Had she just dreamt that she and Draco made a strange bet last night? Well, maybe it did happen oh well no time to dwell on it now. She headed downstairs to the common room where she met up with Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Hey guys" Hermione said happily as she they left the common room heading down to breakfast.

The boys responded with a Hey but Ginny just glared and said nothing. Hermione just looked at her, she knew Ginny was going to be angry at her for a quite a while unless she told her.

"Ginny, can I talk to you at lunch about last night" Hermione said hoping she would agree.

Ginny sighed exasperatedly and replied "I suppose, I'll meet you in the common room as soon as the bell rings".

Harry and Ron looked at them suspiciously and wondered what Ginny was talking about. They both hated being left in the dark but they did consider the fact it could be about girly things. They looked at each other as they realized it could be that and put a disgusted look on their faces.

"What are you talking about" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing" Hermione calmly replied covering up for herself before Ginny could say a word.

Breakfast passed without incident or mention of what Hermione and Ginny were going to talk about. As they walked out of the Great Hall, Malfoy walked by and didn't say a word to the trio at all.

"Did anybody think that was weird?" Ron said an odd look on his face.

"Yah, that was weird"

"It was strange" Hermione said smiling to herself.

'This is going to suck' Draco thought to himself as he walked by the trio and Weaselette. He had said nothing to them at all and just walked by, he was surprised at himself for not saying anything. Usually it came naturally and he didn't need to think about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N There is Chapter One. Please Review and I promise the next chapters will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Omg I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy with school and family get-togethers but yah here it is I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters except for Carissa but I do own the plots and ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione headed up to the common room to meet Ginny. She didn't want to make Ginny angrier than she already was by being late so she walked quickly.

"Creascendo" Hermione said to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ah, Hermione welcome! You may enter" was her reply.

She entered the common room which was fairly empty considering it was lunch time and spotted Ginny on a couch. She quickly walked over and sat down.

"Hey" Hermione said, hoping this was going to go well.

"Hey" Ginny said.

"Um, look I'm sorry about last night. I was tired, I wanted to sleep and didn't feel like talking.

"…."

"But I'll tell you now if you forgive me. Please Ginny!"

Ginny looked up at Hermione and smiled "Okay, tell me everything."

"I was walking back to the common room and I was stopped by none other than Malfoy…"

Hermione told Ginny the tale of the bet and when she was done Ginny laughed.

"Omg, that's way too funny" she said between gasps of laughter.

"Really" Hermione replied.

"You do know he won't fulfill that bet"

"I know"

"I guess you'll be having a servant for the rest of this year and next. Can he be my servant too?"

"Maybe, I have to win first. Oh and please don't tell Ron and Harry about this. I don't want them to know I was actually having a conversation with Malfoy."

"I won't" Ginny replied.

The girls headed down for a hearty lunch and to continue their classes.

The trio and Ginny sat down for dinner as Ron said offhandedly "Are you guys going to tell us what you needed to talk about at lunch?"

"No!" both girls said simultaneously.

"Why not?" Harry said a questioning look in his emerald green eyes.

"Because were just not telling you, now that's the end of this conversation" Ginny said a little annoyed.

Before Harry or Ron for that matter could say a word they were interrupted by a clinking noise. All heads turned to see Dumbledore standing, ready to speak "I have an announcement to make."

"A little harsh, don't you think Gin?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah sorry" she sighed in response. "They can be so nosy sometimes though."

Hermione almost burst out laughing, she was right.

"Now, I know your wondering what this concerns so I am going to tell you" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the crowded Great Hall.

"We are going to instate a new class called 'The Arts'" he continued. Whispers rippled through the hall.

"A new class" Harry whispered.

"Wow" Ginny stated.

"Another class added to our workload, which I might add is already huge. Bloody Hell! Couldn't they pick a better class? What's 'The Arts'?" Ron said before stuffing his mouth with food.

Hermione shook her head at Ron's eating habits "The Arts' involves music and art. Anyways if we listen, Dumbledore will explain it."

Dumbledore's voice sounded again "I know its a couple weeks into the school year already but I think this class is very important." He paused then continued "It will teach the techniques and theories of art which includes drawing, painting and sculpting. You will also learn the background of art from many different countries."

Murmurs ran through the hall as the students heard this little piece of information.

"To continue" the headmaster interrupting them once again. "In the music part of the class you will learn the different theories and genres of music. You will also explore music in different cultures and you are learning to play an instrument of your choosing. Last but not least you will be learning the different types of dances and possibly trying them out."

Loud murmurs and whispers ran through the students as the girls had gotten excited at the prospect of learning to dance.

"There will be a final project for both the art and music component of the class." Groans came from the guys as it meant more school work.

"Now, an interesting twist to this new instated class is that you will be in pairs for both components." Cheers were heard as these words came out of Dumbledore's mouth. "However you will not be choosing your partners, I with the help from teachers will be. There will be intermixing of the houses and it will not just be girl-boy. Who you are partnered with will be a surprise."

Hermione, Ron and Harry groaned as he said this. They couldn't be partners or a group of three. The trio wasn't happy, as they were all thinking the same thing 'I hope we don't get stuck with Slytherins.'"

Draco as well was not happy because he definitely did not want to be stuck with annoying Griffyndors especially the insufferable 'Golden Trio' over there.

"This class will start this coming Monday and your schedules will be altered to fit in the class. Now each year will be with the same year and the partners will not be intermixing with different years. Half will be in Art the first term with the other half in Music then you will switch. Now this first part in this term will start Monday and end on January 30 then the second part will start the first week of March and go till the first week of June. An owl will send you your partners name and where you begin by the end of this week. Thank you." Dumbledore then sat down and resumed eating. The Great Hall soon followed suit.

Talk swept through the school the next day of possible partners and how they would be choosing partners.

Hermione ignored the talk as she didn't care whom she got. As long as she got a good mark, everything was okay. The same thoughts rolled around in Draco's head. 'As long as his partner was a hot girl he was happy' he thought as he smirked to himself. It's always fun to do partner projects with girls…..hot girls. He thought back to his last project with Pansy, all they did was make-out, he wondered how they had gotten the project in on time.

Ron and Harry sat in the common room playing chess when Ginny walked in.

"Well, do you guys have any possibilities for who you would want as a partner?" she asked sitting on the couch next to them.

"Yah, of course!" Ron replied a little sarcastically.

"We have our choices but what does it matter were not picking our partners" was Harry's reply.

"I totally agree" Ron said.

"You guys are such babies. Ron I know you're angry because you may not be with Hermione." Ron's face flushed as she said this. Everyone knew except for Hermione about his humungous crush on her. "But Harry I have no idea why your angry. If your partner is a girl you could get to know her."

"Yah, maybe."

"Man, you guys are so confusing." Ginny just walked away and up to the girl's dormitories.

"She is so oblivious; she just doesn't realize you like her Harry."

"Shut up Ron! I don't need people knowing I like her."

"Well, I don't know why she was suggesting that girl partner stuff to you when she likes you."

"Yah, but she doesn't know I like her" Harry said exasperated.

"I would have thought you guys would have been going out by now since you got a lot closer over the summer holidays" he said this as he snickered.

Harry just glared at him and went back to playing their game of chess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I hope u liked it. I promise the next one will come out sooner. We have the long Easter weekend so hopefully in the next couple of days it will be out. I tried to make this one longer. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4. I updated pretty fast wow I'm proud of myself lol. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story however I do own the plot. I would love to own Draco though lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days of the week seemed to fly by, till Sunday the day of letter arrival for partners and the class information. The letters for each student were to arrive at 3:00 sharp to their hands.

Sunday seemed to drag on and every single student in the school just wanted 3:00 to finally arrive.

The trio along with Ginny sat in common room playing games, talking and finishing homework in Ron and Harry's case, for most of the day.

"It's 2:55 guys" Ginny said with excitement.

"Wahoo" Ron replied.

"Don't be sarcastic Ron. You overreact all too often" Hermione scolded. Ron had a wonderful retort to say to Hermione but refrained in case he got hit.

"2:57" Ginny stated.

"….."

"2:29."

"BLOODY HELL" came Ron's voice, "Must you do a countdown."

"3:00."

Promptly at 3:00 owls arrived at the common room windows and student's got up to open them. The owls flew to their given students.

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and he took the letter, gave the gorgeous owl a treat and flew off. Hermione's owl was a school owl but it was nice and she took her letter while observing it. Pig, Ron's owl landed and stuck out its leg giving Ron and Ginny their letters.

Harry was the first to open his letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter is merely to inform you of your partner and which component you will be completing first. I hope that you are happy with the requirements. You will be completing the art component first and your partner will be Miss Pavarti Patil. I wish you the best of luck and have a good term._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

"Well" Ginny said as the other two looked at him expectantly.

"Pavarti Patil" he supplied.

"That's good" Hermione said.

"At least she is a Gryffindor" the voice obviously coming from Ron

"I'll go next" Ginny stated. She opened her letter cautiously, as if something was going to pop put at her.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_This letter is merely to inform you of your partner and which component you will be completing first. I hope that you are happy with the requirements. You will be completing the art component first and your partner will be Miss Carissa Adamsburg. I wish you the best of luck and have a good term._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

Ginny looked up at the three with a big smile on her face. "I got my best friend from my year" giving Hermione a knowing look so she would understand, "Carissa Adamsburg."

Ron glared, "Why is she always so lucky?"

"Ron keep your comments to yourself and be quiet" Hermione said.

"Open yours next Ron" Harry stated sensing a fight coming on.

"Fine."

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_This letter is merely to inform you of your partner and which component you will be completing first. I hope that you are happy with the requirements. You will be completing the art component first and your partner will be Miss Chastity Lumensine. I wish you the best of luck and have a good term._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

"Well" everyone said at the exact same time.

"Chastity Lumensine"

"Who the HELL is that?" Harry asked.

"I think she's a Ravenclaw, in our year obviously. I've seen her around." Hermione supplied.

"Yah, I think so. I've talked to her a couple of times, she's nice. You'll like her Ron" his sister stated innocently. Ron just said nothing. He had a slight hope that maybe he would still be with Hermione but obviously he wasn't.

"I'm opening mine now, then"

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_This letter is merely to inform you of your partner and which component you will be completing first. I hope that you are happy with the requirements. You will be completing the art component first and your partner will be Mr. Draco Malfoy. I wish you the best of luck and have a good term._

_Sincerely_,

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

Hermione's eyes went wide as she read, the letter slipped from her fingers and she passed out. Ron, Harry and Ginny watched as her eyes widened in shock and then became alarmed as she fainted.

"Omg" Ginny exclaimed

"Ron, go get some water, make sure it's cold" Harry yelled.

People in the common room started to turn around and see what was causing the commotion. As they realized who it was they formed a circle around the trio and Ron's little sister. Ron came back with the water and Ginny took gently splashing some on Hermione's face while the boys had concern written all over their faces. Slowly she came to and looked up the three above her and the crowd surrounding them. She lifted herself up slightly as the boys looked at her questioningly. Ginny was the first to speak "Hermione, what happened?"

"Yah, 'Mione' what did it say in the letter, who is your partner, why did you faint?" both boys said at once. They were curious to know what was in the letter. Hermione was apprehensive of the reactions she was going to get from the three and the crowd above her when she told them the little piece of information.

"Um…..you guys aren't going to believe this" Hermione sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I tried to make it long. I'm having writers block. Please Review and tell me who you like better Ron, Draco and Harry. It will be fun to see who likes which character lol.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Omg, I'm so sorry that I took forever to update. I've had projects to do for school and family gatherings and it was just my birthday. I've been very busy. I'm sorry, I apologize. It's short because I haven't had much time but I promise I will try and make them longer! I should have more time now! Read and Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story except the plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What" the three said simultaneously.

"Um…..my partner is….." Hermione started to say.

"Who's your partner?" Ron asked anxiously.

"I don't think I can tell you" she replied.

"Come on you can tell us, it's okay" Ginny said soothingly.

"Okay, my partner is…………."

"….."

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione said the name with disgust. After these words were spoken silence followed.

"………" Finally someone spoke up.

"That was a good joke Hermione, real funny" Ron said.

"Who's your real partner?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy and I'm not kidding, check the letter" Hermione spat out. 'How could they think I would joke about something like that?'

Ron slowly picked up the letter and quickly scanned it, while Harry and Ginny both did the same over his shoulder.

"WHAT" they all screamed at the same time.

The crowd gasped in shock as they realized it was true. As the shock wore off angry shouts began to be heard as to why a 'Gryffindor was paired with a Slytherin.'

Ron was angry "You can't be partners with that git, I won't allow it."

"I'm with Ron on this one 'Mione' you can't be partners with that scum" Harry tried to say calmly. Hermione could tell Harry was trying to stay calm.

"I understand why you guys are angry, but it's not your decision to make" Hermione stated.

"Well, we can go to Dumbledore, we can ask him to switch partners" Ron replied.

"No Ron, we are not going to Dumbledore. The partners were picked in a fair way and I'm sure there are no exceptions."

"You can't do this, you're a Gryffindor, and he's a Slytherin" they both yelled.

"Well I'm going to follow rules and that means I'm partners with Malfoy."

"No" they yelled once again angrily.

"I won't allow it" Ron spat out. Ron was angry; he didn't want Hermione near that git. 'Why would Dumbledore do this' he thought.

"She's right you guys" Ginny stated.

"You both can be so immature. I'm going to do this and you guys can't stop me, it's a school assignment, so deal with it" she stormed out of the common room.

Ginny just looked at them and shook her head.

"What" they both asked looking at her. She walked away thinking how immature and just how stupid they were. She didn't like that Malfoy was partnered with Hermione but she was and they'd just have to deal with it. It wasn't a big deal, it wasn't the end of the world.

She had stormed out of the common room and needed a place of refuge. She decided on the library and headed there. She made it to the library and took a seat at a table in the far back but not before choosing an interesting book. No one was around at the back, which she was grateful for as she cried silently. Hermione was interrupted ten minutes later by of course Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't…..Granger" he said in a mocking tone. He was careful not to say Mudblood.

"Go away" she mumbled.

"Well, I can't seeing as the circumstances-"

"Go away and leave me alone" she quietly mumbled once again interrupting him.

"Maybe you don't understand what I'm getting at" he said with his trademark smirk.

"You just don't understand, now leave me alone. You're being annoying." As she said this she lifted her head off the table and Draco saw the tears for the first time. The tears and her sad eyes wiped the smirk right off his face for some reason that was unknown to him. She didn't notice that detail. Hermione got up and walked towards the door. "Bye" she said in a low voice.

"Wait, Granger what's-", but she was already out the door. As she left the library he let the scene that just occurred, play over and over again in his mind. 'Why was she crying and so upset' he thought. 'Was it because we are partners' he continued to mull it over. 'No, that can't be it' he concluded. The way Granger had acted stayed on his mind the rest of the night and he didn't know why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Again I'm sorry for the shortness of it. I will try and make the chapters longer. Please Review! I love reading about what you think! Make sure you guys tell me who's your favourite character –Draco, Harry or Ron-.


End file.
